


Life Of A Cutter

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Key a sophomore student in high school. He has no friends, the only time someone talks to him is to make fun of him or beat him for being a gay straight A student.  Key's Mother died giving birth to him, causing his Father to become an alcoholic. The only time Key feels his Father's touch is when he is being beat by him. The only time Key hears his Father's words are when hes bashing him. Key became depressed at a very young age. He didn't know how to handle the pain so he turned to the blade to numb the pain.  Key felt in control of his pain of his life with each cut he made. Will the blade be enough to satisfy his need to be numb or will he take his own life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence, self-harm.

Key lays in his bed after he shut his alarm off. He let the memories of his childhood seep threw.

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

Key toddled into the living room where his Appa was drinking.

“AHHPA” Key said in his baby tone.

His Appa didn’t even bother to set his drink down or look at his son.

“Your nothing but a worthless murder. I hate you” His Appa spat out.

Key began to cry not understanding what his Appa meant. His Appa got up and took off his belt and began to beat Key with his belt, whacking in the butt, the back the sides the stomach, where ever the belt could land a hit as Key moved around screaming from the pain.

“It’s your fault your Umma isn’t here. Your a fucking worthless piece of shit” His Appa spat out as he beat him till he passed out from the pain.

 

*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

 

Key forced himself out of bed and grab a change of clothes and took a cold shower. He didn’t dare use the warm water and have his Appa find out to just beat him over it. Key washed his hair as quickly as he could and got out and dried off. He quickly threw his clothes on and went back to his room. Key sat on his bed and reached under the mattress and pulled out his blade. he rolled up his sleeve and placed the blade on his right arm. He let the cold metal of the blade rest on his skin a few moments before he roughly dragged it across his arm. Soon as the blade was dragged across his once milky white flawless skin blood rose to the surface and began to spill from the cut to his bed sheets. Key wiped the blood away and rolled down his sleeve. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out of his bedroom careful not to trip over the beer bottles he would clean up once school was over. He made sure to shut the front door quietly to not wake his Appa up.  Key walked with his head down to school.

 

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

Key done his hair and put light make up on and headed to his first day of high school. He walked threw the front doors trying to hide the bruise from his Appa, as he received a beating the night before.

“Look at that Kid’ One of the students said pointing at Key.

“Are you a fag?” One of the other students asked Key.

Key forced a smile on his face trying to pretend he is fine and not bothered by them or have a care in the world, like he isn’t being beat at home.

“I am gay yes” Key said with a friendly smile on his face.

“Your such a disgusting worthless piece of shit” The boy spat in his face.

Key’s smile fell off his face instantly, as he heard the boy speak his Appa’s words to him. The boy began to punch Key in the stomach the face.

“Your disgusting you cock loving fag” The boy spat out hitting him harder.

No one came to Key’s rescue. Not that he expected anyone too, because no one ever did.

 

*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

Key slipped into the high school as quietly as he could and headed to his locker. He opened up his locker and began to put his book in it and take out the ones he needs for class. As Key closed his locker someone walked up behind him and dumped their slushie on Key’s head. A small sigh escaped Key’s lips as the cold slushie ran down his face, down his clothes to the floor. He made his way to the bathroom to clean off the best he could. Key headed to his class and as he went to go take his seat at his desk someone pulled his chair out from underneath him causing him to fall hard on his welted ass, as his Appa beat him with a belt the previous night.  Key let out a groan in pain and stood up and sitting in his chair. He placed his head in his hands as a few tears escaped his eyes.

 

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

Key walked out of his bedroom quietly to use the bathroom. His Appa was in the living room drinking. As Key finished up in the bathroom and walked out his Appa stood in front of the door way startling Key.

“Make me food worthless piece of shit” His Appa spat out.

“W-W-We don’t have groceries Appa” Key stuttered out.

“THAT IS BECAUSE YOUR WORTHLESS AND LAZY” His Appa spat out and threw Key into the wall.

Key groaned in pain as he hit the wall falling to the floor. His Appa took of his belt and began to hit Key repeatedly with the belt, hitting his butt, his back, his sides, till His arm was tired. Key dragged himself to his room and passed out from the pain.

*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

The first bell rang signaling its time to move on to their next class. As Key began to pick up his books, someone knocked them out of his hands. Key went to bend down to pick  them up only to be punched in the stomach, and the whole class laughing. Key was left on the floor in pain gathering his things up. Key made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He rolled up his shirt sleeve as he took out his blade. He tore his left arm flesh open instantly blood started flowing out of the cut to the floor. A sigh escaped his lips as he wiped the blood away rolling his shirt sleeve down.  The rest of the day was a blur for Key. He was knocked down pushed around even spat on. As Key entered his apartment he smelled the stench of booze and vomit. His Appa was passed out on the living room couch. Key quietly went to his room and did his home work. Once his home work was finished he began to pick up all the booze bottles and place them in the recycle bin. He cleaned up all the vomit on the floor scrubbing it good. He cleaned his Appa up and placed a blanket on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence

Key groaned as he rolled over to shut the alarm that went off. He new not to let it go on or his Appa would be in his room with his belt ready to beat him. Key pushed himself up and took a cold shower. He brushed his teeth and hair and went back to his room to get dressed . It was the weekend so he didn’t have to worry bout going to school. He just wanted to get out of the house before his Appa woke up.

“WHERE ARE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT” Key’s Appa screamed.

Key walked out of his bedroom head lowered and made his way to the living room where his Appa was.

“I’m right here Appa” Key said softly.

Key felt a sting across his face as his Appa slapped him hard.

“You do nothing around here. You think just going to school pays the rent and bills. Go out and get a job” Key’s Appa yelled at him.

Key didn’t want to say he cleans and takes care of him, he new it would just get him beat. Key put his shoes on and walked out of their apartment building in search for a job. Key searched for hours upon hours but no places were hiring. Key slowly walked back to his apartment. He was scared to death to have  to tell his Appa he couldn’t find one today. He new he couldn’t lie because his Appa would be expecting money if he told him he found a job. Key turned the door knob slowly and entered. He shut the door quietly hoping his Appa was passed out, as he took his shoes off. HE was heading to his room quietly.

“DID YOU GET A JOB” Key’s Appa yelled from the couch.

Key slowly walked in front of him.

“I looked Appa. I tried my hardest, I swear. No places were hiring. I will go out everyday till I find one Sir” Key said.

Key’s Appa stood up so fast and ripped his belt off in one motion. He cracked Key on the chest with it as hard as he could. Key began to gasp for air from the pain.

“You stupid idiot. You can’t do anything right. It should have been you that died not your mother. She had to give her life up for a worthless piece of shit like you” Key’s Appa spit out at him.

Tears poured down Key’s face as he felt another hit from his Appa, but it was his words that were causing the tears. Key felt to the ground when his Appa landed a hard punch to his stomach. Key felt his rib snap as he fell to the floor hard. Key began to gasp for air once again, but that didn’t cause his Appa to let up. His Appa raised the belt back and lashed Key over and over. Leaving welts on his chest, and back as it began to tare his clothes. Key passed out from the pain after a while. His Appa finally stopped beating him only to go to the bar.

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

Key sat in the living room at such a young at staring out the window. He watched as a Father and son tossed a ball around outside. Key looked back at his Appa who was laying on the couch almost passed out from drinking too much again.

“Appa how come we don’t play outside like other families do?” Key asked.

“Because your a worthless and I hate you” Key’s Appa replied before he passed out.

Key waddle ran to his room and cried himself to sleep.

 

*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

 

Jonghyun just moved to Seoul with his loving Umma and Appa. He was an only child so he got spoiled. Jonghyun even though he got spoiled wasn’t a spoiled brat. He respected his parents, he got good grades. Jonghyun was a kind big hearted person.  Jonghyun got out of bed when his alarm went off. He went into his private bathroom attached to his room and let the hot water run down his muscular body. He lathered the soap up in his short hair and washed it out. He took a washcloth and lathered his body gel and washed up. Jonghyun turned the water off and wrapped a towel around him. He brushed his teeth and sprayed body spray on himself. He went to his closet and picked out an outfit for his first day of school at his new school. He styled his hair and grabbed a sucker off of his desk and swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed downstairs. He kissed his Umma goodbye on the cheek and left. Jonghyun found the school easily an went to the office and got his schedule and a map of the school. He was walking to his first class when he stopped in his tracks. Jonghyun seen the most beautiful boy who resembled a cat walked threw the front door. Jonghyun noticed  the boy didn’t smile or talk to anyone. Jonghyun watched the boy walk with his head down and tried to stay away from others the best he could. Jonghyun just assumed he was having a bad day and headed to his own class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
